First Time
by Soccergal
Summary: Hyde's and Jackie's first time? Should I go on? Read and Review please


**This might be a chapter story, but I think I'm going to leave it as a one-shot, depends on the response so REVIEW!**

**JHJHJHJHJHJHJHJHJHJHJHJHJHJHJHJHJHJHJHJHJHJH**

"I cannot believe that you and the devil have been dating for one year and she actually convinced you to go out for it! How did that happen?" Eric Forman asked dramatically as he sat down on the couch next to Michael Kelso.

Steven Hyde gave a warning glance over to one of his best friends as Kelso shouted, "HE LOVES HER!"

"Shut up Kelso." Hyde snapped, shifting in his seat, not acknowledging the statement.

Eric rolled his eyes, but said nothing else, trying to keep his best friend from beating up Kelso… again. As they sat in the silent basement, Hyde thought about the girl in question. That in itself was weird because Hyde wasn't the relationship type, but with Jackie Burkhart it came easy; he didn't think about other girls because she was occupying his thoughts 99.9% of the time. Sure she was bossy, demanding, and sometimes a downright bitch when she didn't get her way, but he cared about her like he had never cared about a another girl before.

"Have you guys seen Donna? She's not at her house." the girl in question demanded as she came through the basement door, looking frustrated.

Instead of answering his girlfriend's question, Hyde took her outfit in with an amused look. She was wearing her favorite red pajamas with plain black flip-flops and her long black hair was pulled back into a messy ponytail. Hyde smiled and asked a question of his own, "You do that I'm leaving in two hours weather your ready or not right?"

Jackie glared at her boyfriend and snapped, "So what? Now I'm stupid? Donna has my outfit of choice and is supposed to help me get ready, but I can't find her!"

Hyde raised his eyebrows as Kelso laughed, "You know that Hyde isn't going to take you anywhere nice, right?"

Jackie turned her glare on her ex-boyfriend and demanded, "First I'm stupid and I don't know I'm going out with my boyfriend, now I don't know where we're going?"

Hyde sighed, knowing she was on the verge of tears right about now and crossed the basement to her. Jackie stubbornly crossed her arms, fixing her boyfriend with a hard glare. Wrapping his arms around her waist, Hyde kissed her gently on the lips. All of Jackie's defenses fell as his lips came in contact with hers. Pulling back, Hyde whispered, "I didn't mean to make you mad."

Jackie gave a small smile as she reached up on her tiptoes to kiss him again, wrapping her arms around his neck. Hyde smiled into the kiss before pulling away, making Jackie pout. Chuckling at her face, Hyde told her casually, "Donna said to have you meet her and Fez in Laurie's room."

Jackie smiled instantly, bolting from the basement up the stairs with a hurried "thanks". Hyde rolled his eyes at his girlfriend as he moved to sit back in his chair, ignoring his friend's cheesy grins. As Hyde got situated in his chair, Eric told him in a sing-song voice, "Someone loves Jackie!"

"Shut it Forman before I shut it for you." Hyde threatened, not even glancing in his direction while Kelso laughed.

As Kelso and Eric laughed, Hyde threw a glance at the stairs that his girlfriend had disappeared up, thinking, 'Maybe I do…'

**JHJHJHJHJHJHJHJHJHJHJHJHJHJHJHJHJHJHJHJHJHJHJHJH**

"I'm so nervous." Jackie stated, sounding nervous as Donna finished her hair and Fez finished her hair.

"What's there to be nervous about? It's not like you guys haven't been out on dates before." Donna asked, leaning back to examine her handy work.

Jackie didn't answer immediately making Donna focus on her face, her eyebrows rising. Sighing, Jackie asked, "You know how Steven and I haven't taken that next step yet?"

"You guys haven't had sex yet?" Fez interrupted, sounding amused and confused all in one, "You guys are making out all the time, it's like watching a couple of rabbits."

Jackie ignored her foreign friend's comment, "Well, I wasn't ready and Steven's been really great about. He hasn't tried to pressure me and after that first time he tried, he hasn't tried again. But I'm ready now."

Donna smiled as Jackie's face turned a bright red, laughing, "That's why you had to look absolutely perfect tonight."

"I want him to want it too, not just because I want it." Jackie mumbled, glancing at herself in the mirror, trying to control her blush.

Fez curled the last part of her hair telling her, "He already has a hard resisting you normally, now he doesn't stand a chance. You might not even make it to dinner."

Jackie stood from her place on the bed to examine herself in the full length mirror, asking, "You think?"

"I try not to, but yea." Fez responded with a smile, turning off the curling iron.

Jackie gave a giggle as Donna stood to stand next to her in the mirror. Pushing a piece on hair down, Donna told her, "Everything's going to go perfect. Oh and my dad is taken care of so don't worry about being home until two."

Hugging her best friend, Jackie smiled her nervous smile. Donna glanced over at the clock as Jackie slipped her shoes on. Pushing her towards the door gently, Donna told her, "Go, you don't want to keep him waiting too long."

Jackie gave another giggle, only this one was filled with nervousness instead of humor. Grabbing her purse off the table, Jackie gave her friends a smile before heading down the stairs, taking deep breaths. Hyde was standing by the door with his back to the stairs with Eric's mom, Kitty Forman. He was wearing his favorite Led Zeppelin t-shirt and a pair of dark blue jeans with his usual sunglasses. Jackie paused on the bottom steps, watching her boyfriend and Kitty noticed her first. Hyde turned around and whispered "Wow" when he saw her.

Giving her boyfriend a nervous smile, Jackie stood still as Hyde took in her outfit. She was wearing a blue sundress that had a small v-neck and ended right at her knees, hugging all the right curves. The same flip-flops that she was wearing earlier were on her feet and her hair was down in soft curl- Hyde's favorite. Hyde noticed that she was wearing the necklace he got her out of a vending machine for twenty-five cents on their first date, years ago.

"You look amazing Doll." Hyde whispered as he stepped closer to her, putting gone hand on the back of her neck and the other on her waist.

Jackie smiled as he leaned in to kiss her gently on the lips. Wrapping her arms around him, Jackie pulled him closer, pressing her lips more firmly to his. Hyde smiled into the kiss as she deepened the kiss and forgot where they were until they heard Red protest loudly.

"Sorry Red. I couldn't help myself." Hyde apologized with a grin, keeping his grip on his now blushing girlfriend's waist.

Red rolled his eyes, but let it go as Kitty started talking to the couple, "I can't believe that you guys have been together for one year! You are such a cute couple, so right for each other. Go have fun, but not too much."

Hyde gave Jackie a tolerantly amused that made her giggle quietly, holding back a full laugh as he told Kitty, "Sure thing Mrs. Forman. We won't be too late."

Kitty kept talking and it was twenty minutes later before the couple finally made it out the door and to Hyde's truck. Hyde guided Jackie around the back end to open her door for her and she rewarded him with the smile that was only meant for him. Hyde smiled as he shut the door behind her and rushed around to his side of the car.

"Ready to go?" Hyde asked as he started up the truck.

Jackie nodded as she slid into her usual spot beside him. Hyde immediately wrapped his around her as her head found its way to his shoulders. This had been their position they drive together in since Hyde drove her home after their first make-out session last summer. They're not sure how it happened, it just did.

"So I was thinking, since this night is so special to you, we go grab a bite to eat and then go catch that chick flick you've been dropping hints about all month." Hyde suggested as they drove through the nearly empty town.

Jackie hesitated before making a suggestion of her own, "That sounds good, but I was hoping it could just be the two of us. Why don't we go through drive through and then head up to our spot, overlooking Point Place?"

Hyde smiled, kissing the top of her head before he responded, "Even better, Doll, gets me out of a chick flick."

Jackie smiled at his nickname for her and brought her arm around to wrap it around his waist. The couple drove in a comfortable silence as they grabbed a dinner from the Hub and headed up to Jackie's favorite spot. Jackie ate the French fries, mostly feeding them to Hyde as they drove. Hyde noticed she wasn't eating and asked what was wrong. Saying nothing as Hyde parked the car, Jackie sat up, not moving away from her boyfriend.

"Come on Jacks. You've been acting weird all night. What's up?" Hyde asked as he picked up a burger out of the bag.

Jackie smiled when she saw him take off his sunglasses-she loved to look into his blue eyes. Placing her hands on his face, loving the feel of his shaven face, she whispered, "Nothing, I'm just happy, that's all."

Hyde smiled as she pressed her lips to his. Dropping the burger back into the bag, Hyde wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to deepen the kiss. Jackie smiled into the kiss; this was exactly the reaction she had hoping for. Hyde shifted in the seat without breaking the kiss so that he was facing Jackie and pulled her into his lap so she was straddling him. Hyde let his hand slid under her dress and onto her thighs.

"Steven…" Jackie moaned as she impatiently tugged at his shirt as he kissed her neck.

His shirt was on the floor of the truck in no time and Hyde placed his hand on the back of her neck, pulling her lips back to his. Through the haze, Hyde realized that Jackie was getting out of hand and would be upset if she wasn't stopped. Hyde broke off the kiss and Jackie stared up at him with her wide mismatched eyes, confused.

Breathing heavily, Hyde helped Jackie off his lap, telling her, "Jackie, we can't do this."

Jackie's eyes immediately filled with tears as she scooted over to the other side of the truck, as far as she could, all while thinking, 'He doesn't want me. He's rejecting me.'

Hyde watched her in confusion- he thought she would be happy that he stopped her, but there she was on the other side of the truck, not looking at him. Jackie was particular about who she had sex with and Hyde respected that and hadn't tried anything after she wouldn't let him get past second base the first time he tried. He thought he was respected her and her wishes. Seeing a tear roll down her face, Hyde realized that in Jackie's mind, he was rejecting her.

"Jackie, come back over here…please." Hyde told her in a gentle voice after a couple of moments of silence.

Jackie shook her head and tried to keep her voice even as she demanded, "Just take me home."

Hyde rolled his eyes; even when she was upset, she was still demanding. Scooting closer to her, Hyde wrapped his arms around her, making her look up at him. Her eyes were filled with unshed tears and her face was tearstained and Hyde's heart broke in two.

"I know what you're thinking, but I wasn't rejecting you. I'd be crazy to reject you. I just thought that you were getting carried away and I didn't want you to do something that you would regret later." Hyde told her, brushing her tears away with his thumb as he cradled her face in his hands.

"Honestly?" Jackie asked in a small voice, one that resembled a scared child's voice.

Hyde smiled at her, pulling her closer, "Trust me Doll. When I saw you in that dress, my first thought was to skip dinner all together."

Jackie gave a shaky laugh as Fez's earlier words came back to her as Hyde continued, "I don't want you to feel pressured into something like this. I don't want there to be any regrets when it comes to something as big as this."

Jackie was quiet for a moment as she thought over his words. After a couple of minutes of silence, Hyde was getting worried. Turning so that she was facing him, Jackie wrapped her arms around him, pressing her lips to his in a heated kiss. Hyde was surprised at first, but returned the kiss just before Jackie pulled away from him, joy lighting up her face, "I'm ready, no regrets."

"Are you absolutely sure?" Hyde asked, studying his girlfriend's face.

Jackie smiled and brought his lips back to hers in a gentle kiss. Hyde responded, pulling her closer; it was hard not to respond with that kind of enthusiasm. The couple continued kissing as Hyde laid Jackie down on the seat so that he was laying over her. Breaking the kiss, Hyde pulled back to look at her face. Jackie smiled his favorite smile.

"I'm ready." she whispered, pulling his lips back down to hers.

**JHJHJHJHJHJHJHJHJHJHJHJHJHJHJHJHJHJHJH**

"You really need to get the heater fixed in this stupid truck." Jackie complained as she snuggled closer to her boyfriend's warm body.

The couple was stretched out on the back seat under the only blanket Hyde had in the truck. They had moved to the back after Jackie accidently hit the horn while she was shifting. Jackie had her arms wrapped around Hyde's waist and her head lay comfortably in the crook of his shoulder, their legs tangled together. Hyde had his arm wrapped around his tiny girlfriend, playing with a strand of her hair.

"My truck's not stupid." Hyde mumbled as his eyes shifted to close.

Jackie shifted so that she could see his face, ready with a comeback, when she saw he was already asleep. Smiling, Jackie watched him sleep as she went over what just happened in the front and back of his truck. It was so much better than her wildest dreams- a million times better than Kelso. Tracing her fingers along her chest, making random patterns, Jackie wondered what Hyde was thinking; she knew she wasn't very good- that's why Kelso cheated on her all the time.

'I guess we'll have to talk tomorrow…' Jackie thought as she watched him sleep before snuggling back down into his embrace, feeling sleepy.

Hyde shifted in his sleep, but found it difficult due to his girlfriend laying on his, obviously asleep. Smiling, he just laid back and watched his girlfriend sleep. Glancing up at the clock, Hyde realized that it was past one o'clock in the morning and Jackie had to be back at Donna's soon. Groaning, Hyde sat up, making Jackie roll off him.

"Jackie…wake up, Doll." Hyde whispered in her ear as he shook her gently.

"Go away." Jackie mumbled, waving her hand in his general direction, not opening her eyes at all.

Hyde chuckled at his girlfriend's actions and leaned down to her kiss her gently on the lips. Jackie sleepily responded to his kisses until his tongue started tracing the outline of her lips. Becoming more aware of her surroundings, Jackie wrapped her arms around his neck, effectively deepening the kiss.

"Jackie…we got to go or we're going to miss curfew." Hyde mumbled against her lips as she tried to pull him back down on the seat.

Sighing, Jackie pulled away from her boyfriend, planting one more kiss on his lips before sitting up. Hyde watched with a smirk as the blanket slid down her body as she stretched. Jackie winked when she saw his stare as she reached for her discarded dress.

"You're a cruel woman." Hyde groaned as she slipped the dress over her head, covering her body from Hyde's sight.

"You woke me up and then told me we had to leave so this is entirely your fault." Jackie informed his as she slid over to kiss him again.

Hyde chuckled as she pulled away so he could get dressed. Pulling on his clothes, Hyde climbed into the driver's seat, starting up the truck as Jackie climbed into the seat next to him. Hyde wrapped his arm around her, feeling her relax against him, already half-way asleep again. Kissing the top of her head, Hyde told her, "Go back to sleep Doll."

"K…" Jackie mumbled against his chest as she shifted to get comfortable as Hyde started driving.

Hyde drove into the now dead empty town, trying not to make any sudden stops so Jackie wouldn't wake up; she was crabby when she gets woken up without a good reason. Pulling into Donna's driveway, Hyde saw Donna peaking through the curtains and knew Jackie was going to have to give details as soon as she got in. Smiling, Hyde shifted so Jackie was sitting up, telling her, "Wake up, Jacks."

Jackie shook her head, trying to erase all the fog from her head before she realized that she was home. Groaning, Jackie reached down on the floor for her shoes and her purse before turning back to Hyde. He smiled when he saw her eyelids already drooping. Leaning into him, Jackie kissed him gently on the lips. Hyde kissed her back before she pulled away.

"Night Steven…I love you." Jackie told him, kissing him one more time before moving to climb out of the truck, not expecting him to say anything back.

Hyde grabbed her arm and pulled her back for another kiss before whispering, "I love you too Doll. Be ready in the morning."

Jackie smiled widely as she asked, with a coy smile, "Why?"

Hyde smiled as his girlfriend, "You'll see. Love ya."

Jackie smiled her widest smile and kissed him again, "I love you too."

Hyde waited until Jackie waved from the porch before pulling away from her house. Parking in the Forman's driveway next door, he pulled out the ring in his pocket, thinking, 'You'll see tomorrow Doll.'

**what do you think? should I continue it? Keep it a oneshot? Tell me all your opinions in a review!**

**Soccergal900**


End file.
